


Break-In

by autumnwritesoccasionally



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Violence, protective will miller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnwritesoccasionally/pseuds/autumnwritesoccasionally
Summary: You wake with a start. Looking at your phone, you see that it’s not quite midnight and that Will has texted you a few minutes ago that he would be at the bar a little longer with Benny.Is the text what woke you up?Then you hear it.Creaking.You are definitely hearing movement downstairs.
Relationships: William "Ironhead" Miller/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m worried about you, man.” Benny says as he sinks a ball in the corner pocket. “You’ve been weird around Y/N, people can tell.”

Will just stands stoically with his arms crossed. “It’s none of your business, Ben.”

“I’m just saying, brother, this is what you do.” Benny goes to line up another shot, ignoring Will’s sour mood. “You get close to a girl but then when things get serious you freak out and bail. And you usually start by spending a lot more time with me. Offense taken by the way.”

“I am not distancing myself.”

“Uhuh.”

“Benny.”

“Okay.”

Will sighs. “I just don’t deserve her, man. The shit I’ve done. I don’t know how to just _be_ with her, ya know?”

Benny grabs his beer from the table Will is perched next to. “If you care about her–which I know you do–then you’ll figure it out, bro.”

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

You wake with a start. Looking at your phone, you see that it’s not quite midnight and that Will has texted you a few minutes ago that he would be at the bar a little longer with Benny.

Is the text what woke you up?

Then you hear it.

Creaking.

You are definitely hearing movement downstairs.

The noise you hear can’t be Will if he’s still at the bar with Benny. You grab your phone and slowly creep across the room to lock the bedroom door. Dialing Will’s number, you back up to the far side of the room, crouching down. You have to grasp the phone with both hands they’re shaking so hard.

It’s three rings and he hasn’t answered.

_Come on, Will. Pick up. Please pick up._

He finally answers on the fourth ring. “Hey, babe, I promise I won’t be too much longer, I just have to kick Benny’s ass in pool one more time and then we’re leaving.” You hear the loud bustle of the sports bar in the background and instinctively turn down your phones volume.

“No, Will–I think someone is in the house.” Your voice hushed and frantic. “What do I do?” You hate how pathetic you sound, but the odds that the house would get broken into when your Special Forces badass boyfriend isn’t home just never seemed like a real possibility.

You desperately wish you had taken Benny up on those fighting lessons now.

Will is immediately alert and heading out the door, not caring about paying off his tab. Benny follows, knowing the look in his brothers eyes that something isn’t right.

“Y/N, I want you to stay in the bedroom. Keep the door locked. You know where the gun is in the closet?” Will is in mission mode now.

“Y-yeah, I think so.”

“Get it, turn the safety off, and shoot anyone that comes near you that isn’t me or Benny, you understand? I am on my way to you, babe.”

You get the gun and check that the safety is off, not sure if you’ll be able to use it if it comes to that.

“Will…” _I’m scared_ You don’t voice the words, but Will still hears them.

“I promise that nothing is going to happen to you. I’m coming home. Right now.” Just then the bedroom door bursts open and you drop the phone.

Will hears several gunshots go off.

“Y/N!” He shouts through the phone, gripping it so hard it’s threatening to break.

Shooting his brother a frantic look, Benny slams his foot to the accelerator to get to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Benny whips the car around the corner. “What’s the plan here, man?”

Will opens the glove box, pulling out the glock he knows Benny keeps there. “I’m going straight to the bedroom, that’s where Y/N is. We don’t know how many there are, so you check the rest of the house.” He releases the clip, making sure it’s loaded before sliding it back in. “You got another one of these in here?”

Benny points his thumb to the back “Shotgun.”

“She’s the priority, Benny. If anything happens–”

“Don’t go there. She’s fine.”

Will is out of the car before its fully stopped. He rushes through the front door and barrels up the stairs–not giving a shit about surveying the area like he normally would.

The hallway is silent, making Will’s stomach turn. Gun raised, he makes his way to the bedroom. Propped up the doorway, is a man–or boy rather–that can’t be older than 20 years old with a gunshot wound in the middle of his chest. 

His breathing is labored, barely conscious, and he’s bleeding out. Will knows he won’t make it. Will scans the rest of the room and feels his own breathing stop when he sees you.

You’re lying on the floor, pale, not moving.

There’s a large pool of blood surrounding you.

_No._

Will can’t process what he’s seeing.

_No._

He was too late.

_No._

Footsteps echo down the hallway, bringing Will out of his frozen state. He whips around, pointing his gun in the direction of the noise.

“Will?” Will lowers his weapon at the sounds of his brother’s voice. Benny comes into view, taking in the scene. He doesn’t say anything, there’s nothing he _can_ say.

The intruder, still slumped over in the doorway, lets out a cough. Rage bubbles inside Will. Before he can think it through, before Benny can talk him down, Will storms toward him, raises his gun and fires three bullets into his head. 

Blood splatters on Will’s face, which is contorted in an almost savage expression. Benny reaches forward to take the gun out of Will’s shaking hand. “It’s done, brother.”

Then both brothers hear it.

A gurgling cough is heard from across the room. 

Will’s head jerks around at the noise and he sees the slightest movement in your chest. At once he’s kneeling on the ground next to you, “Y/N? Y/N!?” Frantic desperation in his voice.

Will vaguely hears Benny on the phone with 911 behind him.


End file.
